New Love?
by KittyCat5
Summary: It's a Goku/Vegeta fic, only because they are my most favorite character in the whole thing!^__^ it's about when Their wives leave thema nd their friendship grows. Please R&R it has a bit of Yaoi in it but hey i think you all can live with that.^___^


Chpt. 1  
  
  
  
After ChiChi left Goku, and Bulma left Vegeta, Goku's and Vegeta's friendship because to grow. They began spending more time together. Of course they helped each other with raising the kids, because they both didn't really know what to do. One day after they went to see a movie they went to Hastings and picked up more movies , horror movies to be exact.  
  
" Come on Vegeta! Do we really have to get more movies?!" Goku whined. Vegeta nodded.Goku pouted until he saw one girl that worked at Hastings. She wore tight black flares, that hugged her hips and theighs ever so perfectly. She wore a red top that hugged her chest and her arms so perfectly.He fixed his hair and was about to walk over and talked to her when Vegeta said " Don't go over there." He wasn't even looking at Goku.  
  
" Why not? And how did you know I was going to??"0  
  
' Why, because shes like 18 and your what? Almost 40 ?? Anyway, I saw her as we came in. Iknow you and you'd have gone over there if I hadn't told you other wise." Goku pouted some more and Vegeta picked out all the movies. Goku picked out 13 Ghosts, claiming that it was a great movie. Vegeta rolled his eyes and Goki Smacked him upside the head with the movie.  
  
" Don't roll your eyes at me! It is a good movie!" Vegeta winced as he got hit. He grabbed the movie from him and went to the front. They pad for the movies and headed for the car." It is a good movie though!" Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes. Goku got in on the passengers side.  
  
" So vegeta, what other movies did ya' get?" Goku asked with an unusual happy tone.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku." You sound a bit more happy then usual. Anyway, we got 13 Ghosts, House on Haunted Hill, The Haunting, and The Fear."  
  
" Sounds good. SO to my house or yours?" Goku said as he put on his seat belt and yawned.  
  
" Your house, Bra's having a party tonight with a lot of annoying teenagers." Goku nodded and turned on the radio. He hated horror movies; he got scared all the time. Of course he didn't tell Vegeta, for the sake of his pride. He got so scared over the chucky movies, ChiChi had to stop the movie and calm him down. But what Goku didn't know was that Vegeta was the same way about horror moives. He didn't really know why he picked them out.  
  
When they go to Goku's house, they got out and brought the movies in. Goku went upstairs why Vegeta put in the movie. When Goku cam downstairs he had on a pair of boxers and a wife beater(( don't get mad at me for the name! . )). Vegeta stared at him and luckily for Vegeta, Goku didn't notice.  
  
" what movie is it?" Goku asked him.  
  
Vegeta tore his eyes away from Goku's chest and up to his face." Um……I think I put in the Haunting." Vegeta said as he shifted uncomfortably when Goku sat close to him. Vegeta has been liking Goku for a bit now. Ever since Bulma left him, Goku comforted him. He didn't know if Goku felt the same or not. He didn't want to try anything until he was sure that he liked him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta pushed play and reached behind Goku. Goku blushed a bit and turned away from Vegeta, pretending to be looking for something. Vegeta grabbed the pillow that was on the other side of goku and pulled his feet up onto the couch. He turned sideways and hugged his knees, leaning back on the piilow that was on the small of his back.Goku got up and turned off the lights and sat back down on the couch. She sat right by Vegeta's legs. He put his head on Vegeta's knees, not thinking about what he was doing.  
  
This is how he and ChiChi use to sit while watching movies so he didn't think anything of it. On the other hand Vegeta was blushing like crazy. They were so close while watching that movie. Goku fell asleep when the movie ended. Vegeta got up and laid him on the couch. He turned off the movie andlooked at Goku. He looked to cute and peaceful there. Vegeta couldn't help himself.  
  
He walked over to Goku and knelt down. He put his face over Goku's . He put his lips to his and kissed him several times. Then on the last kisss, Goku started to kiss back. Vegeta pulled away from him and looked at him. Goku was still asleep and mumbled " That was a nice kiss ChiChi.' Vegeta sighed a relieved sigh. He didn't want Goku to find out that he had kissed him.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself as he got up. I wonder why ChiChi left him. He is a good kisser but there had to be other reasons why. I'll ask him tomorrow if I get a chance. Thought Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta walked to the t.v and poped anoter movie in. He watched one more before falling asleep on the couch.  
  
Those two were lucky that Goku's kids were out for the weekend because the postion they were in wasn't really all that good. Goku was laying on his back with a smile on his face, his hands under his head. Vegeta's head was right on Goku's theighs. Vegeta's hands here on his knees. Goku woke up and almost squealed because of the position Vegeta and him were in.  
  
Goku blushed like crazy as he picked up Vegeta's head and set it down on the couch. He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was in the middle of it Vegeta walked in and went to the toilet. Goku gasped a bit and said nothing. He covered himself and waited paintitly until Vegeta left the room.  
  
Goku's bathroom had one of those things that were plastic, but were all messed up so you could only see the form og the person, but not everything of the person. Well after Vegeta washed his hands he looked to the shower and saw Goku. Goku Blushed and Vegeta did too. Vegeta's face was almost as red as a cherry.  
  
Vegeta turned quickly and went out of the bathroom. He leaned on the wall and breathed in and out heavily. He had just seen Goku naked, well sort of seen him like that. The little shower door disoriented his figure. He shook his head and went upstairs to Goku's room. He looked around for a pair of swimming shorts so he can go into the pool. After he found them he slipped off his jeans and pants and pulled those up. Goku came out of the shower,still,very very red.  
  
`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'- `'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-`'-  
  
How did you like it? I'm wondering if I should write another chapter. If I get at least 2 reviews I'll write another chapter. I think this story will go far. ^__^ I think that Goku & Vegeta make a cute couple. Soooo please! Review!!! And tell me how you think! I don't want any flames either.Well stop reading and review! Lol 


End file.
